The present invention relates to frame choosing during a storage constraint condition and, more specifically, to choosing a best frame configuration from remaining frames during a storage constraint condition.
Existing computing systems providing 64 bit addressing (e.g., servers executing certain operating systems) tend to provide “above the bar” virtual storage availability of 16 exabytes (EB), or 264 bytes, of data to applications running on the systems. The “bar” here refers to 31 bits of addressing up to 2048 M (2 GB). For 24 address bits, 16 MB is called the “line.”
An application's use and reference to this available storage results in the consumption of real storage and auxiliary storage. However, since real storage and auxiliary storage are limited system resources defined by the hardware and paging system configurations, it is often beneficial for an application to balance performance with consumption of these limited system resources.